Loris Florentino
'Loris Florentino '''is a member of Aria's court and a major antagonist to team WNDR. They are the twin sibling of Verde. Their weapon of choice is a rapier and sniper rifle combo named Risposta. History Loris and Verde grew up pretty much only having each other since they tend to have trouble finding acceptance due to their “strange behaviors”. Over time, Loris started harboring resentment for the fact that Verde was always paired with him, which since Verde was the more “outspoken” of the two often made Loris get dismissed along with Verde whenever the latter "acted out", and wanted some recognition for just himself. At some point, Loris caused an incident involving his semblance where they put someone in a catatonic state, and though the effect is temporary, the people at the scene panicked. This was witnessed by a spy hired by Aria; Aria uses the event as a reason to approach the twins and invite them to join her cause. Won over by her words, Loris readily agrees. Appearance Loris has tan skin with a scattering of freckles, brown hair, and wide green eyes. Their hair is always neatly combed. They look so similar to their twin that the easiest way to tell them apart is by their differing hairstyles. Personality Out of the two, Loris is the more “proper” twin. Better in social situations, they purposefully act as polite as possible to try and get people to like them. They like being around people and actively try to make friends. They are eager to please and have a tendency to trust others a little too quickly. They tend to overshare, especially when they’re nervous; never trust them with a secret. They are rather easily excitable and a bit hyperactive. They think over situations, more than their twin anyway, before jumping into anything. After joining Aria's court, her subtle influence begins to have a major affect on him. He puts emphasis on his semblance, trying to make it seem like he doesn't care about how it affects people. He starts retreating into himself and becoming cold and bitter, dismissing his twin's constant concern. He flaunts the “they treat me like a monster, so I’ll be one” attitude, but that feeling comes from him being stuck in his own head more than anything in reality. Powers and Abilities Weapon ''Main Article: Risposta ??? Semblance Loris' semblance, nicknamed "Flight" (as in fight or flight response), can induce a strong feeling of fear in anyone they make physical contact with. The effect is indicated by the target's eyes turning bright green for its duration. Depending on the amount of time Loris touches the target for, it could do as little as distract their thoughts to as much as causing them to flee from the fight. It also tends to drain the target's physical energy. It is not always active, but often initiates by itself if Loris is being threatened. If they use a lot of aura, they can put the target in a temporary catatonic state, where they are literally frozen with fear. If Loris is in physical contact with their twin, they are able to cause chaotic emotions on a wider scale, without needing touch to cause the effects. This essentially summons Grimm, which are attracted to the negative emotions. Relationships Verde Trivia * Loris is based on Kay from ''The Snow Queen. ''For more information on their character allusion and other creative choices, see Loris Florentino/Behind the Scenes. Category:Fraymotif's characters